Une moitié de moi
by Seabear Girls
Summary: Pourquoi Potter et Maloy sont-ils deux noms si lourd à porter ? Deux garçons séparés par le poids d'un nom et d'une tâche à accomplir.


**Titre :** Une moitié de moi _**Auteur :**_ Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance, Angst

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, vous êtes prévenus…

_**Rating : **_T

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas nous donc…

_**Résumé :**_ Pourquoi Potter et Maloy sont-ils deux noms si lourd à porter ? Deux garçons séparés par le poids d'un nom et d'une tâche à accomplir.

_**Nda :**_ Coucou les gens ! Ici Kaoru de la planète _« Mon Lit »_.Je poste ce petit OS sorti tout droit de mon esprit torturé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

_**Une moitié de moi**_

_POV Harry_

Que serait Potter sans Harry ? Une arme.

Une stupide arme entre les mains d'un vieux fou.

C'était pendant ma septième année. Je venais souvent ici la nuit. En ce lieu si paisible, si calme et si tranquille qui abrite nombre de secrets.

Des amants improbables.

Des amours cachés.

Des séductions dangereuses.

Des pensées moroses, tristes, ou encore remplies de désespoir.

Ce soir, je suis là, à regarder les étoiles depuis la tour d'astronomie. J'ai une vue sur le parc et sur mes confidentes les plus secrètes : les étoiles. Je vois Sirius. Elle brille de milles feux ce soir. Comme pour me signifier que je ne dois pas penser ça, penser comme ça, penser tout court.

Je me souviens encore de sa voix quand il me disait _« Allez Harry, arrête de penser ! ça fait mal à la tête ! », _suivait son rire si particulier. Un rire qui ressemblait étrangement à l'aboiement d'un chien. Il me manque mon parrain. Le dernier membre de ma famille. Oh bien sûr, il y a Rémus. Mais c'est différent. Même s'il est mon parrain de cœur, il ne remplacera jamais Sirius.

De toute façon, dans quelques temps, Potter n'existera plus. L'arme aura servit. Elle aura tué et Potter sera glorifié. Mais Harry aura sombrer.

Mais au fait, que serais Harry sans Potter ?

Un garçon normal je dirais. Courageux, altruiste, rusé, malin, blagueur mais pas méchant. Il aurait une vie normale avec des amis normaux, pas qui sont continuellement en train de l'épier quand ils ne sont pas en train de se bécoter. Il aurait une petite amie qui aurait appris à voir quelque chose de spécial en lui. Ils auraient la chance de s'aimer inconditionnellement et seraient prêt à tous les sacrifices l'un pour l'autre.

Que serait Harry sans Potter ? Une vie, tout simplement.

************

POV Draco

Que serait Malfoy sans Draco ? Une coquille vide.

Une coquille vide de tous sentiments, de toute volonté et de tout rêve.

On lui aurait appris à se comporter comme un Malfoy et il aurait mener sa vie comme telle. Et ce soir, il ne serait pas auprès du lac à ressasser ses pensées moroses.

Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître. _Alors pourquoi en as tu un, Père ?_

Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien. _Alors pourquoi trembles tu devant Lui, Père ?_

Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. _Alors pourquoi n'obtiens tu pas ta liberté, Père ?_

Un Malfoy a toujours le meilleur. _Est-il réellement le meilleur, Père ?_

Un Malfoy est toujours du côté du pouvoir. _Alors pourquoi tremble t-il devant Potter et Dumbledore, Père ?_

Un Malfoy…

Un Malfoy est un être abject, immonde, cruel, froid et calculateur. C'est une personne des plus détestable qu'il existe sur cette Terre.

Quand je pense à ma conduite passé, j'en ai la nausée. J'ai tout fait pour le rendre fier de moi.

J'ai échoué.

Je croyais que c'était à cause de mon incapacité à dépasser Granger en cours, Potter au Quiddich, voir même mon Parrain en potion. Pourtant, avec le temps, j'ai appris que rien ne pourrait rendre mon père fier de moi.

Pourquoi ?

Car je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas son clone.

Je ne suis pas prêt à me jeter au pied d'un homme qui prétend pouvoir éradiquer tous les moldus de la Terre sous prétexte qu'il est l'héritier du fondateur de ma maison, Salazar Serpentard. Je regarde les étoiles et voit Sirius briller. Pourquoi cousin ? Voudrais tu me dire de ne pas suivre les traces de mon père ? Pourquoi ai je l'impression que tu brilles plus fort tout à coup ?

Toi au moins, tu étais courageux. Tu n'as pas eu peur de t'opposer à ta famille si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. Je t'envie tu sais. Toi tu n'étais pas Black.

Non.

Tu étais Sirius.

Et moi, je suis Malfoy.

Mais que serait Draco sans Malfoy ? Un être humain tout simplement.

***********

Les deux adolescents regardèrent alors cette étoile si commune, mais pourtant si pleine de force et de courage, celui qui vous manque quand tout va mal.

Harry, du haut de la tour d'astronomie contemplait cette étoile avec autant de sentiments que lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de son parrain.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas.

Une silhouette masculine vint s'asseoir près de lui. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Malfoy. Salua le Gryffondor d'une voix neutre.

- Potter. »

Les deux jeunes garçons restaient à observer la même étoile dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent et que la nuit laisse place à l'aurore.

Ils se levèrent alors d'un geste et descendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se changer avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et reprendre les cours.

Plus tard dans la journée, une confrontation Gryffondor/Serpentard eut lieu. A les voir face à face, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Pourtant chacun avait conscience d'avoir vu l'autre sans son masque. D'avoir vu Harry et Draco, deux jeunes hommes pas si différents que cela ; et non Potter et Malfoy, que tout oppose radicalement, à commencer par leurs noms respectifs.

Les insultes fusaient des deux côtés. Pourtant, Harry et Draco restaient étrangement calme et finirent par se détourner et laisser leurs camarades de dortoirs s'insulter copieusement les uns les autres.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au dernier étage de la tour d'astronomie, que Harry, étant arrivé le premier, avait pris soin d'aménager quelque peu pour plus de confort.

Rien de luxueux, mais rien de spartiate non plus. Juste un coussin sur lequel s'asseoir, une couverture pour ne pas avoir froid, un oreiller si on veut dormir.

Draco le rejoignit environ une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir terminé sa ronde de Préfet en chef.

A partir de ce soir là, ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans leur bulle : la tour d'astronomie.

Parfois ils parlaient, parfois non.

Tantôt ils abordaient les sujets sérieux, comme la guerre, tantôt des futilités, comme le quiddich.

Quelques informations personnelles étaient offertes ici ou là, et d'autres dérobées, par ci par là.

Peu à peu, ils en venaient à se connaître, à s'apprécier.

Le jour, ils étaient Potter et Malfoy face aux regards des différents élèves, mais la nuit, ils redevenaient Harry et Draco et riaient de leurs jeux d'acteurs journaliers.

Cette paix dura pendant six mois. Six mois idylliques selon les deux concernés. Personne n'était au courant de leur rencontre nocturne. Ron et Hermione ayant appris à leurs dépends que leur ami pouvait avoir ses propres secrets, et Draco ayant fait cesser tout commentaires en prétextant une partie de jambe en l'air avec telle ou telle fille de Poudlard.

Mais au terme de ces six mois, les deux garçons n'avaient pas prévu que leurs sentiments se transformeraient. Que l'amitié qu'ils avaient réussit à construire se transformerait en quelque chose de plus dévastateur, de plus intransigeant, de plus exclusif : l'amour.

Ce soir là, ce fut Harry, en courageux Gryffondor qui fit le premier pas. Il y avait réfléchit toute la journée et se demandait comment faire comprendre ses sentiments au Serpentard. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Harry le pris dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule. Draco, bien que surpris, répondit à son étreinte avec tendresse. Harry se recula légèrement, restant toujours dans les bras protecteurs du blond qui le questionna du regard. Le brun mit fin à son questionnement lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec tendresse puis avec une passion dévorante. Et Draco répondit avec autant de tendresse, d'amour, de passion.

Cette nuit là, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec une exclusivité qui leur était propre.

Au petit matin, Draco cassa pourtant ce rêve si magique.

« Je t'aime Harry, mais adieu. Adieu Harry Potter.

- Draco ! Attend ! Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le blond le pris dans ses bras une dernière fois en y faisant passer tout son amour.

« On ne peut pas continuer. Tant que la guerre est là, on ne peut pas dépasser le seuil de l'amitié. je t'aime Harry, vraiment. Mais on ne peut pas continuer. Tu es un Potter et moi un Malfoy, même si avec toi, mon nom n'existe plus. Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais demander en mariage immédiatement, mais c'est impossible.

- Je t'aime Dray… dit le brun, des larmes coulant silencieusement des yeux des deux garçons. Je t'aime mais je comprends. Adieu mon amour. Adieu mon Draco. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis le Serpentard rejoignit les cachots, pendant que le Gryffondor effaçait toute trace de leur passage

Une semaine plus tard, jour pour jour, l'affrontement eut lieu.

La bataille s'était déroulée là où tout avait commencé : Godric's Hollow, l'ancienne maison des Potter.

Ce jour là, Harry Potter avait vaincu le mage noir le plus cruel de tout les temps.

Tous se faisaient face.

Ordre du Phœnix contre Mangemorts.

Le Bien contre le Mal.

Harry Potter contre Voldemort.

Dans chacun des camps, les combattants étaient déterminés à gagner. Tous étaient conscient que l'avenir du monde magique dépendait de cette bataille. Tous étaient fatigués moralement. Certains du règne de terreur du Lord, ses attaques contre les moldus, contre les « Sangs de Bourbe » et les sang mélés, et surtout l'inactivité du Ministère. D'autres, de devoir continuellement se battre pour la survie des populations, la perte des êtres chers et la probabilité d'une mort à chaque attaque. D'autres encore, de promesse de supériorité et de pouvoirs non tenues.

En ce jour sinistre, tous avaient soif du sang du camps adverse. Ainsi, même si les combattants de la Lumière étaient globalement en nombre inférieur à celui des Mangemorts, la volonté de survivre et d'annihiler l'ennemi était plus forte que jamais.

Les deux armées se faisaient face, leurs chefs respectifs à leur tête.

De son côté, Voldemort motivait ses troupes :

« - Mes chers fidèles, ce soir, lorsque ces vermisseaux seront réduits à néant, nous règneront sur l'Angleterre !

- OUAIS !!

- Et après l'Angleterre ce sera le monde !

- OUAIS !

- Mais pour cela, nous devons les massacrer !

- OUAIS !

- Eliminez les jusqu'au dernier !

- OUAIS !

- En avant ! »

C'est ainsi que les troupes du Lord Noir se lancèrent à l'attaque de leurs ennemis.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter lui aussi motivait ses alliés pour l'imminente bataille qui allait suivre :

« - Mes amis, je sais que nous sommes tous terrifiés en vue de ce qui va suivre. Mais nous ne devons pas céder à cette peur car ce serait concéder la victoire à Voldemort. Et ça, je ne le tolère pas donc ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer à cette dernière bataille peuvent partir, en ce qui me concerne, je le comprendrais très bien. Mais pour les autres, nous devons avoir foi en nous et nous allons gagner !

- OUAIS !

- Allons y ! »

Les deux armées s'avançaient l'une vers l'autre. Les combattants de l'ordre formant une barrière protectrice autour de leur héros.

Les sorts fusaient, les corps tombaient les uns après les autres et les blessés se relevaient. Ils combattaient avec la force de leur foi. L'armée ayant la plus grande foi en son leader serait vainqueur.

Potter avançait sans protection désormais, ses amis l'ayant laissé seul pour affronter son destin. Chacun avait rejoint sa place en tant que pion, reine ou cavalier sur l'échiquier de la bataille. Tous se vengeaient pour la mort d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'un parent, d'un ami, d'un amant, d'un amour, d'un enfant. D'un proche tout simplement.

Voldemort, placé en retrait, observait avec une jouissance malsaine les corps étendus sur le sol et la violence découlant de ce combat sans fin.

La bataille dura plusieurs heures, Potter le rejoignit enfin. Il était couvert de sang, éreinté, mais pourtant animé d'une force telle que s'il devait mourir, il emporterait son adversaire avec lui.

La bataille faisait toujours rage derrière eux, chacun étant concentré sur son adversaire, pourtant, les deux chefs étaient seuls face à face. Rien ne comptait plus à part leur victoire.

Car ils étaient les Rois.

Les chefs.

Les espoirs de leurs alliés.

Le Bien et le Mal personnifiés.

Le combat débuta par un _doloris_ lancé par Voldemort, esquivé et aussitôt répliqué par Potter.

Le combat se déroulait avec une rapidité déconcertante. Les sorts fusaient, s'esquivaient, effleuraient, répliquaient. Les deux combattants étaient exténués mais aucun ne voulait concéder la victoire à l'autre.

Finalement, les magies des deux combattants étaient épuisées et ils terminèrent ce combat à l'épée puis à main nue. A la tombée de la nuit, Potter réussit à reprendre son épée et à la planter dans le cœur de son adversaire en lui lançant un _avada kedavra_ grâce à la magie sans baguette. Voldemort s'effondra alors sur le perron de Godric's Hollow. Un des mages noirs les plus terribles de tout les temps venait de mourir. Harry regarda alors autours de lui. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés nets et les mangemorts encore vivant étaient en fuite. Il regarda avec désolation le sinistre spectacle que donnait le champ de bataille. Chacun était occupé à retrouver parmi les vivants ou les morts un proche.

Harry regarda vers le lieu du combat et ne se sentit plus être le jeune garçon qu'il avait été. Il pleura son amour qu'il croyait perdu, ses parents, ses amis, ses proches, ses alliés, son innocence, son enfance tout simplement. Elle était si loin, très loin, trop loin diraient certains. Il était devenu un homme, un adulte, avec tout ce que cela implique : les responsabilités, les désillusions et malgré tout, les espoirs d'une vie meilleure.

En balayant, une dernière fois, du regard le prix payé pour la Paix et le triomphe du Bien, Harry aperçut son amour, l'attendant dans un coin isolé. Les aurors le traquaient pour l'envoyer à Azkaban où il passerait le restant de sa vie, condamné pour crimes de guerre.

« Dray ! Oh Merlin merci tu es vivant ! fit le brun en serrant son amant le plus fort possible contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Je suis là mon amour, c'est finit. Harry, que fait-on maintenant ?

- On s'en va Dray On s'en va et on ne revient plus jamais. On devient Harry Lupin et Draco Rogue et on part au Japon recommencer une nouvelle vie. J'ai tout prévu grâce à Eux. Ils m'ont aidé à tout mettre en place et ce sont les deux seuls au courant. On peut avoir confiance en Eux. Ils ne diront rien.»

Les larmes aux yeux, touché par son amour, Draco enlaça son Gryffondor et tous deux transplanèrent dans une allée sombre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Draco conjura deux grandes capes noires dont ils se drapèrent pour passer inaperçu dans le chemin de traverse. Puis, il donna la clé de son coffre à Gringotts à Harry qui se chargea d'aller à là banque pour faire transférer leurs biens respectifs sur deux comptes moldus qu'Harry avait pris le soin d'ouvrir au Japon, avant que la bataille finale n'ait lieu. Et cela grâce à Eux. Draco et Eux lui avait donner envie de croire en un futur possible dans lequel il pourrait vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cela fait, Harry et Draco transplanèrent à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient déposés différents portoloins qui conduisaient dans différents pays, ajouter à cela les différents moyens de transport moldus, les deux jeunes hommes purent facilement brouiller les piste que leurs éventuels poursuivants pourraient suivre.

Ce soir là, Potter entra dans la légende comme étant le plus grand tueur de mage noir depuis Merlin et Dumbledore, et Harry fut pleuré car tous le croyait mort, sacrifié sur l'autel de la victoire et de la paix. Seul Rogue et Lupin n'avaient pas pleurer. Et pour cause… Ils savaient…

*************

Voilà. Ce petit OS s'est terminé par une happy end.

Si certains d'entre vous ne sont pas satisfait cette fin, une différente est écrite. Si vous me le demandez, je la publierai prochainement.

A Bientôt.

Kisu !


End file.
